


红豆

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 民国背景医生南x教师嘉
Relationships: 南嘉
Kudos: 2





	红豆

五十年代法国人在董家渡办了个教会小学，名为“启蒙学堂”。宣宗驾崩以后清朝飞速的衰败人人心知肚明，破船在寻找避风港，沙俄野心昭然若揭，英美更是不必说。加上南方饥荒，武装起义渐渐北上，天灾人祸，这个小学能留存到现在也算半个奇迹。周震南在教堂里转了一圈，下了课的小孩们哄一下从他身边跑过去，穿什么的都有，粗布衫、小皮鞋、棉衬衫在眼前轮番经过，是一派热闹又欢快的放学场景。

教室门口的年轻教师扶起一个被鞋带绊倒的小孩，蹲下来给他系好。小孩环着老师的脖子，沾了墨水的小脏手在好看的衬衫上印下爪印。那老师也不恼，问他今天的单词背会了吗。小孩吐着舌头溜了，周震南这才走过去：“你当老师倒是当得开心。”

焉栩嘉站起身来拍拍自己西裤上的粉笔灰：“小孩子多可爱，跟他们待在一起我都觉得自己更年轻了。”

周震南笑了，你才几岁。他把讲台上的风衣外套披在焉栩嘉身上：“走喽，今天叫张妈给你炖了鱼汤，不辣的。”

周震南毛茸茸的皮草被春风吹得柔柔轻动。人人都议论他怪，一个男人喜欢戴珍珠耳坠穿洋裙，高跟皮鞋不重样。然而真正的熟人知道他的皮草都是人造，喝多了会和别墅屋檐上的猫喵喵交流：“咪咪，你有本事给老子下来！”

他个子小本事大，初来上海时没人在意，然而一双能起死回生的妙手很快给他带来了声望，市长都要来他这儿排号医病。

焉栩嘉在车上活动了一下手腕和脖子：“其实上课不是最累的，判作业才是。”周震南看着自己这个无血缘的弟弟，抓住他手腕上的穴位按了几下。焉栩嘉痛得把手缩回去，周震南开口：“通则不痛，我回去给你扎几针就好了。”

焉栩嘉闷闷地笑，他从包里掏出一把字体歪歪扭扭的纸：“你帮我把这些作业判了，什么药都不需要，我就能好。”

周震南就又抬手在他脖子后面捏了一下，焉栩嘉嗷一声叫出声，肩膀都拧了起来。

周震南说，看来肩膀也要扎。

街上有人在卖风筝。周震南叫司机停下车买了一只——竹骨架上覆着薄薄一层纸，画的是鸢鸟。

周震南让司机把风筝放到副驾驶位上，焉栩嘉探头看了一眼：“你还挺有童心。”

周震南说，你这样的人就是缺乏运动，明天不是没课吗，出去跟我放风筝。

家里常年只有他们两人和保姆。张妈把鱼汤端到桌上，周震南拿汤勺给焉栩嘉舀了一碗：“我还在里面放点了滋补的药材，近来春燥，你多喝点。”

焉栩嘉很乖地把汤喝完。他最近确实有点无精打采，晚上也睡不踏实。前几天半夜偷偷爬起来喝酒助眠，被熬夜的周震南抓了个现行。最后两人坐在一起对酌。

周震南说，你爸这酒还真不赖。

确实不赖，不然也不会昏头到在客厅做了一回。分不清是酒精导致的还是情热，焉栩嘉觉得自己全身烫得要烧起来，腾腾地冒蒸汽。

第二天他在自己房间醒来。周震南已经去诊所了，他躺在床上想：是不是周医生技术比较好，竟然一点也不痛。

周震南看他喝完了汤，数米粒一样一颗一颗吃碗里的饭。他抬手摸摸焉栩嘉的额头：“你是不是哪儿不舒服？”焉栩嘉想了想说也没有，就是有点困。周震南盯着他吃了小半碗饭，招呼保姆过一个小时给他放水泡澡。焉栩嘉凑近他的耳朵：“要不要一起泡？”

周震南说算了吧，那浴缸塞下你以后还容得下我吗。焉栩嘉不知道被戳中了什么笑穴，放下筷子笑了好久。

这几天上海还挺平静，也不知道是不是暴风雨前的安宁。白天周震南的诊所清闲得很，小护士溜出去好几回了，他睁一只眼闭一只眼。直到后来他看见身边的助理手上戴了条绳编的链子。

周震南眉头皱起来：“诊所上班的时候不能戴饰品，这么多年的规矩都忘了？”

助理红着脸把那条链子摘下来放进包里。周震南来了兴趣：“什么啊，我能看看吗？”

是一条红绳，缀编着一颗红豆。助理有点不好意思：“也不是什么贵重东西。”

哎，周震南拍拍他，话可不能这么说，心上人送的怎么不贵重哦。

因为没病人，下午周震南干脆让其他人都早早回去了。他自己最后一个锁了门，诊所门口摆了个小摊，一个妇女抱着孩子，看到他眼里闪出一点光：“先生，买红豆吗，送爱人哦。”

周震南就买了一对。他本意是想多买点帮帮她，但那女人很坚决：这种东西怎么能买很多，难道你情人不止一个？那包红豆被他塞进包的夹层里，周震南觉得自己有点好笑：怎么跟刚谈恋爱的毛头小子一样。

焉栩嘉泡完澡以后去周震南房间找他。周震南坐在书桌边，等他走近才回过神来。焉栩嘉看到报纸上的铅字大标题，一个比一个糟糕。他听到周震南说，嘉嘉，12号前后别去学校上课了。

焉栩嘉说，没那么严重吧。

周震南的嘴抿成一条线，他说：“你就听我这一回，好吗？”

焉栩嘉就问：“那我们明天还去放风筝吗？”

周震南看着房间角落里那只纸鸢：“再说吧，总有机会的。”

窗外传来喊叫声的时候周震南懵了一瞬——不是说这几天没事吗？他赶紧招呼助理和其他医生护士离开，拎了包要走的时候一拍脑袋：完了，焉栩嘉是不是又去学校了。他开车就往教堂赶，快到时眼前的人群突然大乱，有人在绝望地喊：我孩子还在里面！

周震南下了车，被烟雾熏得咳嗽起来。他身边又跑过几个孩子，他护着几个小孩别被踩踏推搡，嘱咐他们赶紧回家。小孩脸上被烟熏得脏兮兮的：“你是南南哥哥吗，嘉嘉老师还在里面呢！”

周震南心想怕什么来什么。他把包里的一卷纱布掏出来扯开，在教堂附近还没来得及打理的荷花缸里沾了点水。路上遇到几个乱跑乱喊的小孩，他分了纱布给他们，示意他们捂住嘴不要吸烟雾。小孩子都散得差不多了，他在乱糟糟的一堆瓦砾和木板里，心跳得快要窒息：妈的，焉栩嘉你到底在哪啊！

有只手拍了他一下。焉栩嘉背着个吓昏过去的小女孩，手帕捂着嘴。周震南提着的心终于放下来。两人跑回车里的时候周震南还在生气：“炸死你算了，气死我了。”

刚刚昏过去的小女孩已经缓过来，抱着焉栩嘉号啕大哭。焉栩嘉脸上也是花猫一样一道道的：“那你要问我学生愿不愿意。”他给小女孩擦了把脸：“小澜，你说呢？”

小女孩眼泪鼻涕一起流：“不行，嘉嘉老师不会死的！嘉嘉老师要活五百岁！”

周震南噗一下笑出来。他踩下油门，焉栩嘉还在缓和气氛：“你有没有觉得车里有股培根的烟熏味？”

周震南说，你是在说自己是猪吗？

他在包里摸了一下，摸出那包红豆：“给你。”

焉栩嘉说这什么啊，小姑娘一看到两粒红艳艳的豆子就来精神了：“我知道！这个是相思豆。”她开始背诗，红豆生南国，春来发几枝，语调拖得很长，摇头晃脑。

周震南耳根红了。

他暗自庆幸自己在驾驶座，后排的焉栩嘉应该看不见。

没想到焉栩嘉凑过来在他脖子后面亲了一下。

“此物最相思。”


End file.
